The present invention relates to a bench grinder. More particularly, the invention is directed to improvements enhancing the illuminiation system of a grinder of the type having a centrally positioned motor supporting a pair of laterally-projecting, driven grinding wheels or tool elements each having its own tool-support or tool rest or workpiece support shelf, and each with its operator-protecting shield.
Bench grinders of the general type in which the present inventions find utility are well-known in the art. They have assumed various physical forms many of which have features which are common in substantial respects. Protective shields overlying that portion of the abrasive wheels presented toward the operator are widely employed, as are fixed or adjustable tool or workpiece supports. Additionally, many of such bench grinders are provided with some form of an illuminating lamp, usually centrally positioned for lighting the assembly, generally.
For the most part illumination in the specific working zones of the grinders has been poorly directed and has proven less than satisfactory. Objectional glare is commonly experienced. The tool support shelves or rests have lacked versatility in their positioning and in adjustment. Absence of an at-hand or readily accessible tool for dressing the surface of the abrasive wheels has had the effect of contributing to unintended neglect in the proper maintenance of the grinder. The quality of operation of the grinders has, accordingly, been impaired. Unavailability of tools needed for adjusting the grinder, as may be advisable from time-to-time, has also been responsible for less than requisite maintenance to ensure optimum operation, and safety.
It is, therefore, a principal aim of the present invention to provide significant improvements in bench grinders. improve their safety and versatility, and to provide superior, glare-free, directed illumination in the zones of manipulated operation.